Gortak
Gortak is a Makuta who survived being killed by Makuta Teridax and managed to to migrate onto Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. His current whereabouts are currently unknown. History Early Life Gortak was first created by the Makuta as a servant. He was not not originally granted the powers of a Makuta, as he was at first from a semi-sentient reptilian race of beings created by the Brotherhood of Makuta as servants on their island fortress of Destral. Gortak was one of those creatures. He often questioned his orders, reacting in violent outbursts of savagery. The Makuta knew of the durability and brute strength Gortak possessed, and sent the scientists of their race to detain, study and experiment on him, but it took several hours before he was incapacitated. The Makuta were impressed by Gortak and began tests on him, using several different Makuta's essences granting him access to some of the Makuta's powers, although his primal instincts were still prominent. Gortak was then asked to return to his kind as a leader to gather more of his kind for this transformation. It's unclear whether or not Gortak was present during the final stages of Teridax's plan and gained full control of the Great Spirit Robot. While most other Makuta had been killed during the tyrannical Makuta's reign, Gortak had the endurance to survive, and later awoke on Spherus Magna. ''Cult of Teridax'' Gortak soon met three other Makuta who had inexplicably survived Teridax's genocide. These were Lekrosu, Dacciah, and one other. They discovered that Teridax had been killed by Mata-Nui, and that Spherus Magna had been reformed. Lekrosu told the other three Makuta that Teridax had saved him so that he could revive Teridax. He claimed that Gortak and the others were supposed to aid him. Gortak agreed to this, and they gathered followers, creating a cult known as the Cult of Teridax. Gortak's fellow Makuta found Lekrosu as unstable, but he had no real concern. He cared not for the consequences, as long as he got to enjoy the hunt. Eventually, Lekrosu told his followers that he required a Kanohi Olmak, the Kraahkan, and the Avohkii, all of which resided in a hidden vault at The Great Hand, one of the five Capital Cities of Spherus Magna. The attack was successful, and nearly all of the city's inhabitants were killed, and Gortak got the chance to tear the Toa Defilak limb from limb. However, many of the cultists were killed in the process, some by Gortak's own hand. Regrettably for their mission, they were unable to find the Kanohi Avohkii, which had previously been stolen. The cultists returned to the large crater they had been using as a base. But Gortak and the yellow armored Makuta lingered, for his partner was collecting parts of machinery when a lone Ce-Matoran walked into here ransacked village, and was brutally murdered by Gortak. Following his meal, the two returned to the crater. Later, Lekrosu announced that he had all of the necessary items to revive Teridax, and commenced the ritual. Just as it was starting, two Toa entered the Cult's temple; a Toa of Fire named Karov, and a Toa of Magnetism named Pozic. Gortak and several others were able to capture the Toa before they could interrupt the ritual. However, although Lekrosu did as he claimed to have been instructed, the ritual didn't seem to have any effect. Lekrosu blamed the Toa for this, and challenged them to a duel. Lekrosu severely injured Pozic early on in the fight, but was eventually bested by Karov. Although Lekrosu appeared dead.In this moment Gortak and his fellow Makuta abandoned Dacciah and Lekrosu, escaping to the desert wastes. It is unclear where Gortak and this yellow Makuta have gone, as no sightings of them have been recorded in recent months. Whether or not the two of them still linger, but the possiblity of them living is plausible. Makuta are resilient at the least... Abilities and Traits Gortak has immense strength, and has been renowned as one of the strongest beings ever recorded in sheer strength. He has four clawed arms, and has access to some Makuta abilities (primarily Rahi Control, Invulnerability and Power Scream are the powers most commonly used by him).His weapon of choice is a Protosteel spear which appears to amplify his power to tame and control Rahi. He is blind in one eye, a scar running over it which was most likely caused during his time being experimented on. Gortak is very instinct-driven, even after gaining higher sentience. He could perform advanced speech when needed, but normally talks poorly or conveys emotion in grunts, roars, and other primal noises. He is rather nimble for his size, and can hunt even the smallest Fikou with ease. He is known to have a blind spot, near his right shoulder, though his back is covered in barbed spikes coated in toxic poison which can cause paralysis and slow, painful death. His brutality is unparalleled in combat; even an experienced Toa would have difficulty facing him alone. There is also a sense of hunger to him, constantly needing to eat, be it friend or foe that is caught in the crossfire. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First appearance